The Attack From The West
by silverslayer2
Summary: The temujai invade from the west, the heron brother band have been through a lot, but this might be there last time together read on the find out.


Oars out there was a clatter as the oars were dragged out of the rowlocks, then all in unison they started to row faster Stig roared as they receded quickly from the harbor arrows sailed onto the boat and narrowly missed Stig standing in the open. Stig get to cover Hal yelled as he dived into shelter behind a shield. An arrow fell short then another and another and Hal felt a huge relief they were in the clear he had no idea who those people were so he new he had to report the news to Erik straight away. Star board sail up, Thorn push the keel down, but it was already down then that is when he realized that he did not have to tell his crew to trim the sails or give them much orders anymore because they were with him since that day long ago where they had to get the andomol back.

Where are we going now said a faint voice that he recognized as Lydia the love of his life. He noticed that his mouth was dropping, and he managed to pull himself back together. We will head straight to the harbour of Scandia and report the activity of what appeared to be a large army of over 10 000 men. Ok should I tell it to Thorn and the others she said. Yes, please that would help because I would not like to give the steering to Edvin who was just as well trained as Stig now.

There little ship was flying on and just as Hal had the thought of how fast the ship was going the harbour just came into view just on the horizon they kept flying towards it. Hal measured angles and speeds turned left a touch then kept flying along. 500 m spray flying 300 m 200 100 sail down out oars there was a clatter as the oars came out back water. Hal new they would have to back water hard or they would smash into wolf wind back water back water he yelled then he turned without thinking and pulled up onto the beach to find Erik and he thought a ranger, he had heard stories about their skill but never thought he would see one. Times are changing he thought.

He and his crew jumped the side of the boat to find an Erik standing before them. Hey Erik, said Hal, there are a group above 10 000 men approaching Skandia we will need to get ready for battle Hal said. Great timing will, Erik said just when we need you your already here. Will this be Hal the genus who invented the triangular oat, Yes, I have heard stories about that. Ok get your crew back to the heron cabin and get some rest because you will need it.

As his crew were trudging up the hill to there cabin he could faintly here will and Erik talking. Alright let's get some rest as we are going to have a big day getting ready to fight and we will need all the energy the crew could get he knew.

Hal woke with a start but he new to look like he was still asleep. He wondered what it was. There It was a stick broke outside Hal got up and pulled his blanket up and rapped it round himself and walked out side and found himself face to face with Erik. What are u doing up here near our tent. I need u to follow the temujai to find out where they are going. Erik said, But I thought they were coming hear. Me to, but the scout that I sent said that they were retreating. What if your scout was lying. That is why I need you because I know that you wont lye so just sail round to wear you were yesterday and go on foot to find where they are heading, but first get some rest. Ok.

Hal went back inside and found that most the boys weren't awake but edvin. What was all that about edvin asked. I will tell you in the morning go back to sleep said Hal. Hal lay down but he new he would not get to sleep for a long time. The trip they would have to make kept him awake most of the night.

He woke to a smell of bacon, so he must a nodded off at some point. Only edvin was awake he must have had a rough night as well. Alright everyone up we have a big day ahead of us get up. Really do we have to it was Ulf or Wolf they were identical twins and not even their mother could tell the difference between them. Yes, now get up. Fine, he said

Ok hear is the plan as they were walking down to the boat, we will sail back to the spot where we were yesterday and then go ahead on foot to find out why the temujai are retreating. Why are the retreating? it was edvin. I don't know that is why we are going to go back Hal said crisply.

Edvin got on the boat and pulled up the ground Anker. Oars out there was the usual clatter of wood on wood as the oars came out of the rowing benches and then in unison they started to row out of the harbour. Starboard sail up and when he said it the sail flew up the mast to catch the breeze Hal felt the boat tilting to the right a bit Ulf release the sail a bit and as he did the boat stayed on a straight course. Then most of the crew relaxed on the row benches to rest until they must walk or run on foot to find the tamujai.

Land hoe, it was edvin who said it as he was up the mast. Hal looked down on the map. The mouth of the little bay is 2 km down towards the coast. Ok thanks edvin Hal had to almost yell because he was so high up. How are you planning to find them? said the old grizzled sea wolf. I will use Lydia's tracking skills. Thorn nodded his approval, Hal could see the light in his eyes as is with most Skandia's before battle. Thorn we don't want their attention don't battle them. Thorn nodded yeah just if they try to battle us. He said devilishly.

Down sail out oars Hal said. Stig calling the strokes Hal measured angles and adjusted the tiller to the right a tad then a few seconds later they sailed through the narrow opening that marked the cove. In oars Hal said as the hull of the ship grated against the sand and without being told edvin jumped over the edge with the Anker and buried it into the sand.

Everyone up the little path that we found yesterday Hal said. Everyone moved slowly up the very steep and rocky path to the track the temujai were on. Lydia can you lead and follow the tracks Hal said. No problem She said should be easy if there are 10 thousand of them. Ok then let's get a move on they could have walked all night we have a lot of catching up to do. But we will move faster because they have such a vast group.

They started to walk down the track to wear the tamujai was heading.

Augustan watched as the little boat with a strange triangle sail slinked out of the harbour, then it rounded a bend and the only thing that he could see was the wake it left. What do we do now captain? it was his first man. Augustan thought for a moment as he really wanted a surprise attack on the Skandia, but he could not waste much more time. He realized he had been thinking for at least a minute now as his first mate was waiting. We walk back and find a suitable camp then track back for some time and wait until 4 nights from now then we shall attack at first light.

So, his 11 000-army started to backtrack with some complaints and they were on their way but Augustan new if there were any pursuers they would catch up easily as they were moving very slow.

There, it was one of his battle leaders. A nice clearing just of the edge of the track. Ok we will rest up for an hour then move on ahead we want to put as much room between us and Skandia before they realize that we retreat or move away for a little time. Explained Augustan. Would you like me to spread the word around? He asked. Yes, Augustan said gruffly he implied that there would be no more talking about the matter.

He was up a tree watching as the temujai were walking back down the way that they hade come. He found their camp a while back and then followed there tracks until he caught up with them. He nearly ran straight into them as he rounded a corner but quickly jumped into cover before any of the tamujai could see him.

Now, he was watching as the tamujai trudged back the way that they had come. He wanted to know were they were going but he new if the light came it would be harder to get away and back to Skandia. He scaled down from the tree that he was on and lightly jogged back to Skandia.

Hal was jogging along with the rest of his crew when they come across the camp of the tamujai. They stopped to rest for a few minutes to get their bearings. The sun was up above the trees and it was getting hot very quickly. How far do you reckon they have gone? Hal asked Lydia. Well there are no fires, so they ate very little, so I think they would have only rested here 1 – 2 hours. She explained. Ok.

Edvin make some food quickly we can not afford to stay here much longer because we need every minute we can spare. Hal said. There was no reply edvin was already getting ready to make some food. Hal sat down to start thinking about how to secretly get the temujai to find out what they are planning to do when he heard Ulf and Wolf bickering. Hal thought that would never stop, I reckon that is the best thing that they can do he thought to himself. Stop, Hal said crisply, Ulf should stop first he started it. O yeah, yeah enough Hal roared. And they both stopped mouths open about to say something then thought better of it. I don't care who started it, but I will finish it Ulf come with me I have a job for you.

Now Ulf your job is to rummage through the camp see if you can find anything interesting. Ok, Ulf said miserably. Hal new that they had already checked the camp he just needed to separate them for now.

They ate a fast meal then got back on the road with renewed energy and they started off a lot faster but Hal new that this energy would fade eventually. We will have to stop soon Hal thought or his crew would be too exhausted to go on the next morning. Be on the lookout for a good camp place. Hal explained the grizzled old see wolf. Why can't you. Thorn enquired, because I want you to approve of it. But you are the skirl it would make sense for you to look out for one. Oh, whatever Hal said annoyed.

There everyone stopped to look at where Hal was pointing a little clearing with a few boulders in the middle. The boulders will do nicely for the fires he thought as they unpacked all these things and settled in for the night. A strange noise woke him, he froze unmoving a snap then another and another then nothing. Must have been an animal he told himself, but he was not quite sure of himself.

Hal get up someone was here last night. The words rang in his head in his semiconsciousness but then someone shock him back to reality and he remembered what had seemed like a dream was a reality.

 **Authors note: Read on to find out what will become of the little scout party, I can upload every week** **?**


End file.
